For a Cherished Yesterday
by scsweetxs
Summary: A one shot story. pure Sano and Ashiya fluff. The two just spending time before Ashiya's true identity becomes known to everyone. please read and review. Bit of a spoiler


Author's Disclaimer: I really don't own the characters of Hana Kimi, because if I did, Sano would certainly be mine. But anyhow, I do own this plot. So don't take it, instead respect it.

Author's note: a simple one shot and warning some spoilers

For a Cherished Yesterday

The big blue sky spread above her like a magnificent quilt. Ashiya couldn't help but notice the gray blemish at the far end that threatened a very possible storm. It seemed to the young girl that the weather was mirroring her feelings.

Ashiya sat serenely in a field of green that was motley colored with yellow dandelions and white daisies. As she stared into the sky, the bright summer sunlight filtered into her mildly- bronzed fair skin and wrapped her small body in a buttery warm embrace. Although deep in thoughts, the girl still felt the waves of tickles that the wind playfully blew on her skin. It made her smile sweetly into the sun.

-I am absolutely content- she mused.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked herself as her gaze fell onto to her lap, where a boy's head laid comfortably there. One of her hand was gently combing the boy's black hair. It was used to the movement and the touch of the smooth black strands running along her fingers. Her other hand was laced with his on his chest. Ashiya studied the sleepy occupant's face. His eyes were closed peacefully. He held a smile that was drunk with sweetness and happiness. Ashiya remembered how that smile always melted her heart.

The young girl loved these days. She has been dreaming of such days since she first saw Sano on the television. Ashiya remembered back in those days when she felt so abandoned and abject. However, all that changed because of this man who was dozing off on her lap. His beautiful jump over the bar inspired her to have hope and to have dreams to spend wonderful days with the one she loved. These lovely days where she could be truly herself; no mask, no lies, just her Mizuki Ashiya, a girl, spending time with a boy, Izumi Sano. Not Ashiya, a boy, sitting with another boy, Sano, as a friend.

While she was thinking, her free hand wandered onto Sano's face. Her fingertips tip toed onto his smooth radiant skin. Ashiya resisted the urge to tickle the back of his neck. Instead her fingers tenderly caressed his face. Ashiya closed her eyelids. Even in this darkness she knew she had already memorized every single feature of Sano's face. She tried to imagine.

-Even if I'm blind- thought the young girl – I will always remember every single detail of your face, even if….- Ashiya's mind trailed. – I can't forget, I simply can't- she added forcefully.

Ashiya's eyelids opened, revealing a twinkle in the corner of her eye as a tear slid down her face. She quickly wiped it away and let out a sigh.

- The last think I need to do is to worry Sano- she though to herself.

"Hey, where's my hand?" asked a groggy voice. Ashiya let a smile slip and quickly linked her hand with his.

"You're awake sleepy head?"

"Yea, your sigh woke me up." Ashiya gave a causal "heh" and meekly apologized. Sano looked up at his Ashiya, who was now staring into the sky again. He leisurely got up and hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

She evaded his gaze a while longer and naturally forced a smile on her face in these situations. Then she faced Sano and replied with one of her cheeriest voice.

"Nothing, look," she quickly pointed out a certain big white puffy cloud, "doesn't that cloud look like a fat squishy pig?"

Sano didn't even spare a glance at the cloud, instead he continued to observe Ashiya, more directly and intently. There was no way she could avoid him. He knew his Ashiya was trying to hide something from him that might make him worry.

"Ashiya, don't change the subject."

The girl shrugged her shoulders, then hugged her knees. She kept very still and quiet for a moment. Sano sat by her side. Force was something he will never use with Ashiya. Finally Ashiya spoke. Her voice was low and mixed with a hint of despair.

"Sano," she paused then began again, slowly, "I don't know how much of these times we have. You know it's one of my goals to graduate with you and the other students. I mean all this is my new family,' Ashiya stretched her arms and cast a glance around her, "but," she lingered a moment then continued, "I don't know how much longer I can go on without being caught that I'm a girl- the R.A. all know, and the rumors," her breath suddenly quickened and she spoke quickly, "the rumors are running rampant and spreading too rapidly and me falling of the ladder, I really don't know how many people saw my chest! Sano!" Ashiya shook her head and tightly grasped onto Sano.

"I don't want to leave you, Sano!" The young girl buried herself into his chest. She didn't mean for it to come out this way. She wanted to be strong for him, to be calm and relaxed. But she wrecked it again and now made Sano worried, but she couldn't help it. She cried into his chest. Ashiya felt the strong arms locked around her and the soothing comforting hands stroking her back.

"Ashiya," whispered Sano, "no matter what happens, I promise you, you're always in my heart, and I'll be by your side." He lifted her off his chest and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips.

Ashiya looked up at Sano's face and into his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth and suddenly she couldn't help but foolishly smile. She knew she couldn't ask for more. She's been the luckiest girl in the world. With her dream boy and such a great group of friends and teachers, she shouldn't be sad. Immediately she wiped off her tears and any trace of sadness and gave a truly big smile.

"There's my beautiful smile," said Sano. "Ashiya look at me." Ashiya's trusting eyes met his.  
"Ashiya, please just stay with me as long as you can. That's all I need- right here right now is all we need. Remember that, every time you think of the precious time that we might have left. Even if you were to leave tomorrow, you'll always have the cherished memory of the yesterdays, which are the todays, right here right now."

Ashiya felt like her heart would burst with love. She had never heard something so deep, and profound and so filled with love. She felt she could simply die with pure joy. She nodded her head. Sano hugged her harder and held her tightly. He whispered into her ears.

"Mizuki, I love you"

"I love you too, Izumi." She rested her head on his arms and once again stared at the sunset that held no trace of a looming storm.

:July 21, 2006:

Finally wrote another hana kimi story, its a one shot. Hope you enjoy and happy reading! O yea some spoilers hehe. Plrease read and review and read my other hani kimi story " As Long as You're Mine" which is a two part story! Thanks!

over and out,

scweetxs


End file.
